Develop new in vivo tumor systems. Evaluate steroids and anti-steroids against human breast tumors in vivo in nude mice and in in vitro cell lines. Determine in the renal capsule assay the response of several human ovarian and breast tumor explants to a series of anticancer drugs and determine whether xenografts implanted under the renal capsule of mice respond to drugs in the same manner as the tumor in patients.